


知否（16）

by JRY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRY/pseuds/JRY





	知否（16）

夜有些深，王九龙蹑手蹑脚的推开房门，张九龄本来是靠在沙发上等他，等着等着就睡着了。张九龄侧着身子，白色的珊瑚绒的睡衣套在身上有些宽大了，像是淘气的女孩故意穿了男友的衣服，腿微微的靠拢，双手随意的交叠在一起，半截都在空中悬着。  
王九龙有些愧疚，刚把他抱起来，张九龄就醒了。  
“你回来了？”还有些迷糊的张九龄，说话的语气里都带着奶音，  
他低头亲吻怀里的人儿，满满的愧疚，“怎么不先睡？”  
“一天都没有见到你，想见了你再睡。”张九龄靠着他的胸膛，清晰的听见他心跳的频率，很安心，“你总是这么抱着我，不累吗？”  
“不累，我喜欢这样抱着你。”王九龙又低头吻他，张九龄也抬起头去迎他。  
“先放我下来吧。”  
王九龙把他抱到床上，张九龄蜷着腿不敢伸直，像上了岸的美人鱼。王九龙伸手去挽他的裤腿，膝盖倒是还好，可双腿水肿的像菜园里红萝卜。  
“早上我走的时候，没有这么严重的。是哥为难你了吗？”王九龙轻轻的给他按着腿，从上往下，慢慢的缓解他肌肉的僵硬。  
“没。”张九龄总不能说是因为自己乱用心思被发现了而受罚了吧，而且不过是站着也算不上是受罚，往常朗昊辰也是这样站着的，“九龙，饼爷是真的对你好。”  
“嗯，怎么突然这么说？”不管烧饼如何惩罚自己，王九龙都不会怀疑烧饼对自己的疼爱。  
张九龄搂住他，都有些嫉妒了，“以前没有见到过总觉得不真实，现在见到了也就信了，也知道诸葛亮当日为阿斗筹谋的真的不仅是大业，更是慈父之心。”  
“你这没头没尾的，说什么呢？是说我像阿斗那样不争气吗？”王九龙总想亲他，一直亲他，在他发间来来回回的蹿腾着。  
张九龄低吟，“怎么会，你才不是阿斗呢，你呀，是乾隆的命！”  
王九龙双手来回捏着他的小腿肚，总算是没有刚刚那么僵硬了，“饼哥和四哥是我的家人，管也好罚也好，都是我该受的，九龄，我想如果饼哥罚了你什么，你千万心里不要有怨念。”  
“我知道。”他不知道的事，张九龄多盼着能有兄长似烧饼为王九龙那般替他稍微遮挡一下风雨。  
暖黄色的灯光穿过他像毛绒绒的小扇子一样的睫毛，轻柔的呼吸，活脱脱一个洋娃娃，看着张九龄，王九龙心疼的心都要化开了，“你洗澡了吗？”  
“还没有，在等你回来。”  
腿疼的要命，一动就疼，想着等他回来一块洗，迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
“我抱你去洗澡。”  
“嗯。”  
王九龙调好水温，把自己求了一夜才带回来的药粉洒在浴缸里，不知道药粉里是加了什么，弥漫着一股淡淡的栀子香，闻着十分清甜不说还能缓解疲劳。  
“水调好了。”王九龙扒干净荞麦色的小美人鱼，小美人鱼舔着双唇身子红成了一个小虾米，王九龙打横把他抱进浴缸。  
“你最近又瘦了，以后每餐都要多吃些。”抱着他一次比一次轻松，这可不行，再瘦下去就只剩骨头了。  
“哪里瘦了，我还觉得自己胖了呢。”小美人鱼勾着他的脖子不愿意放开，王九龙挽起裤腿，跪在浴室的地上给他按摩。  
“好香啊。”稳稳的水带着栀子花的香味浸泡着全身，张九龄觉得有一种说不上来的舒服，好像是在40度的酷暑走进了20度的空调房，吃着刚开瓢红的冒水的大西瓜。  
王九龙从他勾着的双手中把自己转了出来，双手托着他的双腿，“水温怎么样？”  
“嗯，很舒服。”小美人鱼很满意的点点头，“你不进来吗？”  
“我先给你洗。”王九龙轻轻的用浴球在他身体的每一寸滑过，一点力都不敢用。  
“可你都湿了！”王九龙的白色家居服已经湿了一大片，“我们一起吧。”  
“等一下，你先泡着。”王九龙克制着自己想要的冲动，尽量的不去看他，可是身体却是诚实的不得了，家居裤的某处明显已经被某处顶起来了。  
“王少，我给你洗吧。”张九龄换了一个方向，灵巧的滑到他的身旁。双手带起小水珠，落在自己得睫毛上，像是特地挂上去的小灯泡，然后脱去他的上衣，勾住王九龙的脖子，慢慢的把他拉入浴缸中，顺着他的脊背好看的线条，手向下一划拉，内裤连着宽松的家居裤一起也脱了下来。  
大大的浴缸，轻松的就包裹住了两人，王九龙也不做声，任凭他的小美人鱼摆弄，只是小美人鱼太调皮了。  
“你这么皮，是要挨打的。”王九龙把乱动的小美人鱼搂到了怀里，抱着他坐在自己的腿上。  
张九龄顽皮起来，王九龙根本招架不住，“明明是你想要，还要赖给我。”  
“那怎么办，谁让我看到你就忍不住呢？”王九龙环着他的腰身，低头吻着张九龄的锁骨，细细的品着，他有些细微颤抖的身体。王九龙扼住自己欢脱的小金鱼，引着它向深深的漩涡缓缓游去，小金鱼游得很慢，一点一点的往里钻，漩涡感受到了小金鱼的到来，又期待又紧张，忍不住向内收了收又马上放开，害怕伤到了小金鱼。  
“呃，嗯。”张九龄蹙着眉，脸已经红透了，微微的呻吟声，时有时无，加上浴室的氤氲更加撩拨。  
王九龙闻着他的发香，抽动着自己的身体，一次次的耸动，或深或浅，水中暗流涌动吐出小金鱼一串一串的泡泡，逐渐的两人的呼吸都开始变得粗重，张九龄轻声连喘克制自己不去叫出声，双手在水中紧紧的扣住他的手掌。  
暧昧的言语在呼吸间流转，“九龄，别怕。”  
别怕，还能怕什么。  
王九龙把小金鱼往里用力的一推，找到了神秘的暗涌的尽头，这一刻他就像是还没有被扎紧就突然松开了的气球，忽地一下，就在山水之间欢腾跳跃。呃呃~张九龄不住的发出声音，小金鱼实在是太欢实了，在他体内来回的钻，张九龄的双腿被王九龙分开没办法夹住他报仇，只好握着拳头在水里不断的打出水花抗议，直到王九龙卸了力，张九龄此刻是真的没有丝毫的力气了，滑坐在他怀里。  
他赶忙环住小美人鱼，柔声道，“累了？”  
“嗯。”这不是废话吗！他开始担心明天会不会没有力气给饼爷跑腿了。  
王九龙起身去拿花洒，给小美人鱼冲洗干净，擦干净之后，用大大的浴巾裹住，抱回床上。小美人鱼已经闭上了眼睛，像个提线木偶，任他给自己穿衣穿裤。  
“这药天天都要泡着，孟哥说了，冰冻三尺非一日之寒，不可以偷懒的。”  
“算了吧，你要是每天都来一次，我怕也是活不了了。”小美人鱼嘟着嘴，身后还在隐隐作痛。  
王九龙往锁骨上亲了一大口，一颗红红的草莓，笑嘻嘻的道，“不是你让我一起的吗？怎么还怪上我了？”  
“切～”哪有这么不要脸的，得了便宜还卖乖！张九龄踢开他，背过身去不理他。  
“你怎么这么会撒娇啊？”王九龙又忍不住去亲他。  
也不知道为什么，王九龙觉得他一点都不像那种苦哈哈的地方长大的孩子，自然带着贵公子的气质，让人忍不住就想要去哄着，明明自己在这样的环境里长大，却甘心为他操持一切，并不会觉得有任何不妥。  
“别闹，累了。”已经很晚了，还要早起，算下来也睡不了多久了。  
王九龙给他捻了捻被子，刚想要去搂他，手机响了，“阿陶。”


End file.
